


Oscar's Helper

by Palecat



Series: Summer Helpers [2]
Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Magic, Mental Coercion, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Groping, Psychological Trauma, Role Reversal, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Stripping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palecat/pseuds/Palecat
Summary: Instead of keeping her promise to Oscar after a tragic descent spurred on my Susie, Hedgehog decides to travel back in time against her friend's wishes. She hopes to make things right by preventing it all, and hopefully get a small amount of cosmic revenge on the witch for her transgressions from a previous timeline. Things start taking a turn she couldn't have foreseen, however.(A Sequel to Susie's Helper)





	1. Oscar's Unwilling Helper

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to tag the fic for the content that has been decided upon thus far. Tags will be updated as things progress.  
> I appreciate comments greatly.

In just a moment my life changed. I broke a promise to my best friend. It made me feel like a better person at the time. The righteous decision to stick up for the friend that I had always known. My heart swelled with courage. Nothing could stop me from honoring Oscar's memory. Susie had turned him into something that he was never meant to be. A shadow of himself that I couldn't stomach being around. With Susie wearing that stupid ring around the camp all the time, it was impossible for me to forget. How she had forced him into her service. How painful it was to sit there and watch him do everything for her while she just sat around.

I had made a deal with Betsy. I could stick around as her apprentice after this, so that I could further my magical education in peace. Besides, explaining my werewolf self to my Dad wasn't something I wanted to do. How could I ever actually bring myself to stand in front of him and tell him that his daughter, that he'd raised to be totally normal in every way, is now a supernatural creature at heart? It was a part of who I was too. I didn't want to get rid of it. So the arrangements were set forth.

I would go back and undo the damage Susie had done. The time-travelling quicksand was calling to me. My feet guided me over the ground leading me up to the pit. My eyes stared down at it, and then I looked back at the witches' cabins. Set so high above the rest of the island, and the campers they watched over. Their problems so much more complex than all the normal kids could imagine. They didn't understand what was going on with Oscar or why they barely saw me with him anymore.

My attention returned to the pit once again. I shut my eyes, determined to make this all right again. The Oscar that I remembered would be back again. The summer would go on without any problems. Everything could return to normalcy. I'd have my best friend at my side, Betsy would still be my best friend too, Susie would go back to being a minor annoyance. Perfection, to me.

"To before the contest." I whispered.

* * *

Precious air dragged into my lungs as I felt reality fade back into place. The sun was high in the sky. I was sitting there in the mess hall. We were all waiting for Susie to arrive so that the pie eating competition could begin. My eyes fixated on Oscar, and I leapt up. Without a hint of hesitation I sprinted across the hall to hug him. I heard a suprised sound from him as I did so, gripping his shirt so tightly I nearly tore it with my nails.

"Oscar! Oh my gosh..." I could barely fight down my urge to tell him everything, or at the very least hint. However I knew I had to act quickly. "Do your best okay? You can't let Susie win this one."

"Well uh... okay Hedgehog? I mean it's just chores, I'll be okay if I don't win. Still, thanks."

His arms wrapped around me for the first time in what felt like years. This was the Oscar I knew and loved. I opened one eye to look over his shoulder at the stacks of pies... then pointed a finger at them. With a muttered spell I made large pockets of their inside filling vanish, leaving Oscar's with much less to eat. Susie would cheat on the very last leg, but I'd cheat her the whole way through. No way she could win against Oscar.

Struggling to contain my emotions, I let go of Oscar and stood in front of him. He didn't know. I knew deep down that he couldn't know. If he did, there was no way to tell how it would effect him. It could change this precious state that I wanted him in so badly. Sweet and kind, without the horrible corruption of the old witch. No matter her intentions, I couldn't let him go down that path again. I waved, before going back to my seat again. Susie would be here any moment.

Watching the witch enter the mess hall was enough to spike my blood pressure. Her smug expression as she approached Oscar. She sat beside him, looking at him with a smirk. Every instinct told me to sprint up and hit her right between her caterpillar eyebrows. I couldn't ruin this though. It had to happen otherwise everything could turn out wrong again. I wasn't strong enough to go down that path again.

The contest started. With the sound of a bell they both started eating. The cooking monster watched them closely the entire time. I knew that she wouldn't actually do anything if she caught Oscar cheating. It was an unspoken treatise between the monsters. There weren't many rules to competitions mediated by them. We needed every edge we could get to even compete with Susie.

The look of worry grew on Susie's face as they continued. I saw small sparks of magic from beneath her palms as she picked up each pie. She was trying desperately to remove inner filling of the pie while still scarfing it down as fast as possible. She didn't have that sort of finesse with her magic, not whenever she was put on the spot like this. Oscar pulled ahead as the clock ran down.

With a resounding chime of a kitchen timer, the contest ended. Susie stared at the table like she had just seen the sky turn green. She looked between Oscar, then the kitchen monster, then back to the elephant. Her eyes swam with confusion at how this could happen. This was an impossibility in her mind. It hadn't even occurred to her that we would pre-emptively cheat her. After all, she did it on the regular. We had all the reasons to believe she would. Especially because I knew the future her victory held.

Oscar leapt up and threw his arms up into the air, a grin on his face. I shared that same satisfied smile. Nothing was quite like humbling the bubblegum-haired witch. From her insufferable smug attitude, to how she treated the campers like we had no idea that she cheated us out of everything from snacks to basic camp functions. In a way I was just delivering her retribution to her for all that she had done. Even if she hadn't technically done anything too bad to Oscar yet, I knew what she was capable of. Hearing Oscar rub it in was even more satisfying.

"I won! Hope you like doing chores Susie, 'cause my cabin is pretty bad from this weekend. I'm pretty sure Pepper left pizza under my bed."

If Susie could cut someone with a glance, she would have bisected Oscar right then and there. Her body language radiated pure indignance, and I could feel her resisting the urge to grab her wand and point it at someone. Without a doubt she knew we had cheated, but the unspoken rule was still there. She couldn't accuse us of cheating without being a complete hypocrite. So the impasse was reached. She glanced from Oscar to me. We locked eyes. I held no shame in cheating her. Not with what I knew.

"Good luck Susie." Was all I said, smiling.

* * *

There was no way that these babies had outsmarted me. They had to have had some sort of outside help. Who could have let them cheat? The kitchen monster? The monsters are terrified of me and Alice. There was no way they would go against us. Could Betsy have somehow done it? She hadn't even been there. Besides it was a very quick thing we had decided on hours before. She was in her cabin the whole time.

I angrily rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was stupid. This whole situation was stupid. I shouldn't have to lower myself to playing silly games with campers. Yet here I was about to show up to Oscar's cabin to clean it. My teeth grinded hard enough I could hear them in the back of my skull. Oscar was too dumb and proud to think of something like this on his own. To my knowledge, he wouldn't have accepted cheating as his first option. Someone had sabotaged me. Who though? Hedgehog wasn't good enough at magic to do this.

My mind raced with possibilities as I walked down the hill. The dusty hiking trail sent puffs of powdery dirt up wherever my feet went. The elephant baby was probably going to make me do it all by hand too. Just like the other chores I got pushed into doing. The whole area around me smelled like pine, the midsummer breeze ruffling my dress. Times like these I would rather be sitting on my porch reading, rather than tossing out days old pizza from some ungrateful pachyderm's room.

My eyes found my feet. I couldn't keep doing this to myself. They were catching on to me by this point, and it was only fun whenever I was winning. This song and dance I put forth was starting to bear less fruit over time. Even with all my effort poured into it, they were starting to pull fast ones on me. I could assume it was because Hedgehog and Oscar probably weren't as dumb as I took them for. Or at the very least, Hedgehog wasn't. Oscar was still as thick as you could get.

With that in mind I couldn't help but smile. These next few hours would probably suck, but I could probably find some way to make their lives a little harder in the meantime. I just had to use my imagination, and not be so direct about it. They would catch on otherwise. Maybe I'd convince Alice and Betsy to make a new chore to add to the list. Something to make sure that they knew I wasn't going soft.

Eventually I turned up at Oscar's door. My foot tapped on the porch, while I did my best to retain my calm. I couldn't let him know that he was getting to me. No camper was going to start making me feel anything I didn't want to, besides maybe a bit annoyed. I watched as the sun began coming up over the horizon, signalling he'd probably be getting up soon. It was a weekday, so I had pulled lights out last night early as usual.

It only took him another half a minute to realize I was out there. Still too slow for my taste. He opened the door in his pajamas, which I could see were scowling at me. The sound of Oscar's voice was still smug even through the morning lethargy.

"Hey Susie. You..." He yawned mid-sentence. "...ready to clean?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

He stepped aside to let me walk in. I kicked off my shoes, throwing them near his, before turning to look at his cabin properly. It was mostly a mess. His things were haphazardly thrown into piles, dirty clothes stacked up at the foot of his bed, pizza boxes on tables he had borrowed from the other campers, crumbs visible in the carpet. I took a deep breath. Retaining calm was going to be the thing that got me through today.

"Oscar do you just refuse to clean up in here? This place is gross."

"Susie, I see the same tea cup on your table every time I look inside your cabin window, and it's so stained I can't even tell what color it was inside."

I narrowed my eyes at him. That was a pretty decent comeback. I did have a cup that I basically never washed for tea. It felt like it preserved the flavor, to only lightly rinse it out. With my arms crossed, I cleared my throat, dropping the topic. I watched him slip out of his pajamas and start putting on another shirt, while his bedwear folded themselves and went to its proper drawer. He was wearing star patterned briefs. I figured I should continue talking, try to hurry this along.

"Okay, whatever. How do you want me to do this?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

Oscar held up a finger as he began. "First of all, no magic. You can't just make this go away. Second, you were super mean to me by trashing my room a week ago just for calling you a name. Plus you sent me into a crazy dangerous swamp where stuff tried to eat me! You're like, a super jerk for that. I'm not gonna let you off easy."

At first I had to stop and think about what he'd said to me. So this wasn't just about the competition or anything... this was for a lot of stuff. He'd been bottling this up for a while. I diverted my gaze to look at my feet. I had to try and dig my way out of this or this could actually turn out worse than I'd thought. I had to think of something to say.

"Okay Oscar, I get that maybe we aren't super good friends, but taking things out on me like this isn't accomplishing anything. Just give me a chore list or something."

His face went from being calm to being annoyed at me. It was the same face he'd worn during our softball game. Even though I knew elephants had long memories, this was actually further than I thought he would take things. The next words out of his mouth suprised me even more in how much animosity was in them.

"You didn't help or support Hedgehog at all when she almost went to business camp, or whenever she became a werewolf. All you did was rub it in. You didn't care whenever we were gonna get our emotions sucked out by aliens. The softball game was terrible and absolutely crazy. You've ruined sets of my clothes during the softball game, telling me to go into the swamp, and like three other times. Susie, you are a huge jerk. Because of that, I want you to wear a costume whenever you clean my room."

I hadn't expected this much from him. He had really held onto this stuff. Had Hedgehog actually told him I'd tried to cheat at the pie eating contest? He'd probably just seen it for himself, who was I kidding? I wasn't being subtle. All the things he said were absolutely true. Still, what was this about a costume? Did he really expect me to lower myself to that? I wasn't about to not challenge that.

"Oscar-"

He talked over me this time. "Susie just do it. You said that the winner had to do whatever the other person wanted."

My jaw clenched. He was probably going to tell everyone I'd flaked out of this if I didn't do what he said. Besides what sort of costume could this dumb baby come up with that was going to be all that bad anyways? With an exasperated groan I agreed.

"Fine! What sort of costume? Lemme guess something stupid? Dress as an omulet or something?"

"Give me your hat, and change into normal clothes."

The request struck me as bizarre. He had the ability to make me look like an absolute idiot. He had so many options open to him. There wasn't any creativity put into this at all. At least, that's what I thought at first. My mind struggled to get around the idea that he was doing so simple, before understanding dawned on me. He was basically taking my role. He was stealing my position from me during this. I wasn't the person who was supposed to me telling people what to do, he was.

I felt outrage boil up inside me. I had earned the right to wear this hat through hard work, effort and by living ten times longer than even his parents. He was a baby compared to me. A tiny, insignificant speck that I shouldn't even be entertaining the notion of listening to. My mind told me to turn around and walk out, but my gut knew that he'd tell everyone else I'd been too much of a wimp to deal with something so simple. My pride was ripped in two different directions. Either lose my ability to mess with the campers by nobody believing I'd follow up on my bets, or surrender the symbol of my authority to this stupid elephant.

He was getting to me, but I couldn't let him ruin my fun for the rest of the summer. Oscar Peltzer wasn't going to be the camper to make it so nobody would even talk to me because they knew I would always worm my way out of any consequences. I'd do my best to cheat, lie, steal, and twist my words around, but I couldn't start not living up to bets I'd taken. I all but threw my hat at his feet, then took my wand out.

I hardly wore casual wear, ever. It was weird to me. This was a special case however. With a flick of my wand and a puff of smoke I changed my clothes to a simple shirt and some loose shorts. Just something that was easy to get around in while I cleaned up his cabin.

"There, happy now?"

He reached down and picked up the hat. My hat. Watching him twirl it between his fingers was enough to annoy me. He placed it on his head... leaving me to just stand there. With a smug smile he then stuck out his hand.

"Yeah I'm pretty happy. Now, the wand." He requested.

I crossed my arms, tilting my chin up at him. "Absolutely not. I draw the line at my wand. It's extremely personal to every witch, and I don't-"

Oscar leaned in and tried to grab it from me. I tightened my grip on it as he began to pull. Thankfully it was magical, otherwise it would have broken like a twig. My eyes widened and I reached out to try and push him away. He beat me to the punch and knocked my hand away. I then tried pulling with my whole weight, growling. I wouldn't let him take my wand. Before I knew it, I fell backwards. The opposite of what I wanted to happen.

I'd mistakenly pulled the pachyderm down onto me, sending us tumbling onto the floor in a scuffle. He planted a hand on my chest and yanked hard on the wand, trying to pull it out of my grip that way, but I wasn't budging even if it was hard to breathe like that. He used his weight to sit on my middle, pulling and tugging my arm around. My strength was starting to fail with him on top of me. He was heavier than I was by a long shot, and I didn't have any way to move him now. I'd put myself at a disadvantage trying to act ferocious.

My grip weakened for just a second, and he slid my wand out of my hand. I watched him throw it over to his bed, my heart breaking. It landed on his pillow. I glared up at him, breathing heavily. My heart was racing from the struggle. He was stronger than he looked... and much denser. My eyes locked to his. I should have zapped him with magic.

As things settled down the reality of the situation dawned on me. He sat on my midsection, eyes locked on mine. He was leaned slightly forwards, his hand still on my chest from trying to wrestle my wand away. I could feel feel something pressed to my stomach through the fabric of his briefs, his legs on either side of me. My mind went blank as the sensation dawned on me. I understood that it was an accident, but the way he was oriented against me was ringing so many alarms in my mind. My face burned at the implications of it. It especially didn't help to have his hand on my chest.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted, trying to push him away.

Oscar remained on top of me, proving that once he was properly situated, it really wasn't much of a contest of strength. Instead he crossed his arms, sitting back so that the trunk between his legs wasn't pushed right against my midsection. I could see it written on his face that he was flustered as well, but neither of us were about to address it right then.

"You could have just given me the wand Susie! It didn't have to be like that."

"You could have just trusted me not to use magic!" I shot back.

The expression he gave me settled it. He obviously couldn't trust me not to cheat and use magic, I had just been saying words to act like I still had some control of the situation. My stomach did a flip inside of me, face burning more. He saw right through that. He needed to deprive me of my wand to make sure I didn't just whisk my problems away in the blink of an eye, and to make sure I didn't trick him retroactively into thinking I'd cleaned in up normally. He was a step ahead. I didn't like that, but there wasn't much I could do. I was being held to the same standard I held him.

I didn't have any control over the situation anymore. I had no wand, my hat was gone, and I wasn't even wearing my camp counsellor uniform. I was alone with him and he was on top of me, preventing me from moving. It wasn't even worth it to struggle. All I could really do was glare and speak at him in an upset tone.

"Are you going to get off of me so I can get working or what?"

He seemed to have trouble talking to me. While I had mentally been moving past this in my head, he was having trouble speaking. I looked up at him with a bit of confusion. He shouldn't be that stuck on this, he was just a stupid camper. He didn't understand exactly what he'd been doing right? It crossed my mind that Hedgehog was his friend though. She may have told him. He might understand. It made sense now, the way he looked down at himself in a pensive way. He was probably still intent on being very stern with me, but something had him distracted.

My eyes flicked down to where he was looking. A firm bump in his briefs, pressed to his lower stomach. My eyes went wide. For the briefest of seconds my brain halted. Precious seconds of processing were wasted staring. It gave a small twitch as I witnessed the thing, nestled tightly up against the fabric of his underwear. My body froze, and I felt not just my face, but my whole body start to burn. I never got flustered with anyone, or anything. The idea of being flustered at a camper was something that the other two would either laugh at me, or shame me for. Yet my subconscious mind was transfixed by it.

Eventually I tore my eyes away, staring him in the eyes. A moment passed between us. He was searching my face the whole time. Could he know why I had stared? Did he read my thoughts? The tiniest mistake of imagination that had taken place when my curiosity had forced me to envision what was under those briefs of his?

"Anyways Susie... just clean the cabin okay?" He said in a calm tone.

I nodded, unable to properly use my words. With that he shifted, standing up and stepping off of me. The angle I got looking up at him all but forced me to look again, this time at a lower angle. Had he actually done that on purpose? Given how calm he was, it was a possibility. If that was the case I couldn't help but wonder if it had gotten that way by accident, because of the physical activity, or maybe...

Mentally slapping myself, I began to work. He sat on his bed most of the time, twirling my wand in his hands. Probably just to make me angry, but I wasn't upset in that way anymore. Instead I was dazed at what had happened moments before. Even after taking out the garbage and sweeping the rug, he sat there, humming and kicking his legs as he watched me. The whole time he wore a smug expression. I swear I saw him looking me up and down whenever I had my back turned.

The entire situation made me feel like nothing was in my control. His confidence was unnerving. He had my wand, my hat and he could obviously physically wrestle me if he wanted to. Plus he had... I swerved my mind away from that again. He certainly had been aroused by what had happened, but I just wondered if it was towards me or just a trick of chance.

About an hour and a half passed. I finally finished up cleaning the small room from top to bottom, staring at Oscar. His eyes met mine. This changed a lot about how I looked at him. He wasn't some dumb baby anymore. He knew what he was doing. I knew in my gut that he'd known the implications of me getting an eyeful of what was between his legs. Even if he wasn't aware of exactly what was going on with it, he knew it had made me cooperative. Something I hated, deeply.

Without wasting any more time, I announced to him.

"I'm done, can I go now?"

He nodded and tossed my hat to me. I caught it deftly before I held out my hand for the wand. He thought about it... then shook his head.

"I think... we should make a trade. Your necklace for the wand."

My eyes widened. There was no way that this was a coincidence anymore. Surely, someone had told him exactly what my necklace did. There wasn't any doubt in my mind. The point of the charm was to protect me from my own spells and the adverse effects of potions I brewed. It only worked on my magic, too. So I didn't blow myself up doing complex alchemy or mis-casting a spell. But for him to ask for it in exchange meant... he would be immune to my magic. I couldnt' make him forget about this with potions or magic from my wand. I couldn't undo the damage that had been done.

I stood there in stunned silence. I was out of options. Who had been the mastermind behind this? Was he really that smart? He knew what he was doing the whole way through. Unless us wresting on the floor and all of that had been an accident. I stared him straight in the face, considering any alternatives. To try and wrestle the wand off him would either result in me losing again or him accidentally firing off a random spell, which could endanger everyone in camp. I could let him keep it, but then I couldn't even do my proper camp counsellor duties, and the other two would probably laugh and not help for at least a week before talking to him about getting it back.

I had to force my hands up to the star pendant around my neck, grabbing it and pulling it over my head. I threw it to him. The moment Oscar had it on, he tossed my wand back. It sparked upon returning to my familiar hands, my fingers tracing the grip of it. Without another word I pointed it at myself, turning my clothes back into the usual counsellor uniform.

I didn't look back as I left there, but I knew deep down that this was the beginning of a completely different kind of relationship with Oscar.


	2. Oscar's Irritated Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar realizes his unique situation, and decides to start testing Susie's boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.

My plan had been executed perfectly. Oscar had gotten Susie's wand, and made the trade back to Susie for her star necklace. He was now completely immune to her magic. She couldn't bother me without being caught, because I already knew magic. With her being unable to retaliate against us, the rest of the summer could continue without any issues. I would be keeping a sharp eye out just in case, but with such a well delivered display of cunning, I doubt that she would be eager to trifle with either of us again.

I shrank my diary down with magic to tuck it under my hat. All went according to plan, with no hiccups or loose ends. At least none that actually mattered. Oscar mentioned that it'd been a bit awkward getting her wand off of her, but I didn't really care about that. What was awkward didn't matter in the greater scheme of keeping him safe. Not whenever I knew the alternatives.

With a flick of my pen, I concluded my daily writing session. I'd be going to meet Betsy once again for more lessons, though today I would actually tell her that maybe this wasn't challenging to me. Because obviously, I had already learned it. It was the small advantage of travelling back in time after all. Oscar said he was going to try and actually get better at basketball today, so he'd probably bump into Max or Alexa. They'd take care of him while I was busy.

* * *

I never really thought that I'd spend a whole day thinking about Susie. Since yesterday, she'd been stuck in my head. The whole time I was getting breakfast with Hedgehog, and even the time that I was walking back to my cabin, Susie was on my mind. The whole situation yesterday was something that happened because Hedgehog suggested it. Her plan had worked too, but I had no idea why or how things had gotten so strange. I felt different now about Susie than I did before. Seeing the way she reacted to me yesterday had been so much different than what I had thought. It'd felt good getting back at her, but there to it than that. 

I had no idea what was going on in her head whenever I'd been sitting on her. It had felt weird whenever we were that close. Like I wasn't supposed to be touching her. But at the same time, something had happened between us. Just a small moment where something had clicked in our heads. Both of us understood what had happened. Hedgehog had taught me about anatomy and things a while ago, so I knew the brief moment between me and Susie hadn't been just an awkward pause. She'd even looked right... down there. The place that had touched her while we were wrestling for the wand.

My mind had been stuck on it constantly. She had gotten a lot more passive once that happened. Like it wasn't important to have her wand anymore. There was the nagging sensation that the stunt I'd pulled yesterday changed everything. There was a new atmosphere between us from then on. One that I didn't understand yet, and one that I might not even want to. I knew what had happened in my mind, and what my body was been doing. My feelings were the one thing taking forever to settle.

A thought occurred to me as I sat in my room, that Susie actually became a lot more willing to work with me once I'd actually physically interfered with her. After we'd wrestled around and that small second of awkwardness, Susie was far more compliant than I had ever seen her. Maybe she felt as confused about this as I was. If she was confused though, that meant that she might not understand that I knew what my body had been doing. If she knew that I knew, would she act differently? Maybe she wasn't confused on whether I knew or not, but was confused for much different reasons...

Now that I was actually thinking about it deeply, I realized I had been overlooking something important. Susie had actually listened to me. Not just listened to me either. She had been taking me seriously. Both of those things were huge deals. I had never really been able to get to her before now. Now that I knew her deal, and the one thing that messed with her, what could I do with that knowledge? I was drawing blanks. If the only thing that would make her listen to me was to wrestle her every single time, it wasn't very practical. I couldn't do anything act.

For a second, I was left wondering why I would even want to have Susie think of me seriously. Then I was reminded of all the bad things Susie had done, and a mental match was held to that string of thought. Of course I wanted her to take me seriously, if she didn't things would go back to the way they were. I didn't want that at all. I would have to come up with something that would really drive home to Susie that she was going to start respecting me more. 

It felt good to be in control, for her to listen to me, to take me seriously. To have her hat on and be in the position she usually was. All the power she had over the campers, was the same authority I had commanded over her for just a little while. The whole time she had been cleaning out my cabin, I'd been stunned by the new power I held. Paralyzed by the brilliance of what I'd done, by getting both her wand and hat off of her. Even after that I took no small amount of smug joy taking her necklace, making sure she never had the upper hand on me again. All things considered, it had felt really nice to be sitting on Susie, metaphorically and physically. I wanted to do it again.

With my mind now made up, I got to my feet. The feelings I had were settled. I had told Hedgehog that I was going to hone my basketball skills, but I had a new quest for the day. I was going to go to Susie's cabin and see how I could put my new plan into motion. I was going to do what happened yesterday, again. This time I wasn't going to waste time basking in my own cleverness though. I was going to 'capitalize on my opportunities', as Hedgehog liked to say.

* * *

Being the referee in sports games was the most boring job a witch could have. Thankfully it was over. As the sun started dipping below the treeline, Alexa and Max dispersed from the tennis court. They had both gotten bored of basketball and gone to find me at about mid-day while I had been sunbathing. Of course they would bother me like this though, stupid campers never cared about what I was doing. I had tolerated being the referee in their silly game. Little did I know they'd be playing all afternoon. Some sort of grudge match was between them, which of course I had to be the one to resolve. I had given it to Max and called it a day after a draw.

Walking back towards my cabin, I threw off my referee sash and poofed it away. As I walked up onto my porch I flicked my shoes off, then entered. I entered my kitchen with a yawn, opening the cupboards. Some baked beans and beef sounded good. Once I opened the can, I flicked my wand at it to heat it up. Once it was suitably hot, I fetched a spoon, and went to go have a seat on my couch. Long moments of just eating after days like this kept me sane.

Stepping across the living room, I realized I'd forgotten a drink. Instead of pouring myself a glass, I waved my wand, and a carton of orange juice appeared before me. I threw myself back into the couch, then began eating. Soon my feet were propped up on the coffee table too, while I put on some Gander High. Today had been a long day, but fairly easy. Once dinner was done I looked towards my bedroom. I could use a change of clothes and a shower. With a flick I paused the show, not wanting to miss it. Thankfully I had it recorded.

I opened the door to my room, flicking the lights on. As my eyes adjusted, I saw an intruder in my bed. Oscar was laying in it. Beneath the covers, sleeping soundly. My temper went from zero to a thousand almost instantly. What gave him the right to be here?! This brat actually had the pure, unfiltered guts to walk into my cabin and throw himself onto my bed! For a second I had no idea why none of the charms on my cabin had stopped him, before I remembered that elephant had my star necklace. He could get into anything in my cabin.

Since I had turned the light on, he yawned, sitting up. He wasn't wearing his usual pajamas either, just a normal long tee shirt. I stormed over to the side of the bed, almost tempted to catch it on fire to remove him from it. If I could teleport him out into the cold ocean and let him swim back to shore, I would have. Nobody entered my cabin without permission, ever.

"What do you think gives you the right to be here?!" I shouted at him, reaching out and grabbing his shirt. "This is my private cabin, dumb elephants aren't allowed in here!"

Oscar frowned at my insults, crossing his arms. To him it seemed that I had crossed a line in personally insulting him. Despite the fact that he had violated my privacy completely.

"Sorry Susie, just thought that since you teleported onto Hedgehog's bed that one time... you didn't mind people just coming into your cabin either." He shot back.

I wasn't going to deal with this. I didn't have to take this baby's rhetoric any time he wanted. I reached up onto the bed, having to put my knees up onto it, and started to try to pull him off. In a moment of rage I had forgotten how things had gone yesterday. My pride had made me lose my temper far too quickly. I paid a quick price though, as he set one hand on my side. The rightmost portion of my stomach fully cupped into his palm, and he squeezed, causing me to involuntarily wriggle away. I was ticklish, and that wasn't fair at all. He sat up onto his knees, stretching a bit. My anger was diffused as I was reminded that I couldn't physically remove him from the bed. I also couldn't use magic either, leaving me stuck.

He stood up beside my bed, yawning. He wasn't about to give me a moment to consider my options though. With bizarre confidence he walked over to my closet in his boxer briefs, standing there. For just a second my mind had me glancing down, wondering if maybe him grabbing me had... a heavy mental slap hit me whenever I realized what I was doing. I should not be thinking about that at all. I should be thinking about him walking into my closet... where I stored all my potions!

I leapt up to shove myself in the doorway to stop him from getting into there. He casually waltzed through my curses I had in the door though, not giving me the reaction time to recover from him touching me like that. My mind was frazzled. I had to think of what to do. I strode after him as he stared at the rows of potions, some glowing to illuminate the small space.

"Wow Susie... you make a lot of these things. What does this one do?" He asked, picking one off the shelf.

At this point I knew he was rubbing this in my face. I couldn't physically push him out of the way or wrestle the potion out of his hands, nor could I use magic to solve my problems. My jaw clenched so hard that I felt my teeth grind into each other. Ideas were scarce in my mind. I could call Alice. That would mean admitting to Alice that I had messed up and had to give him my necklace. I would also be questioned on why there was a camper with my necklace on in my cabin, wearing nothing but his bedshirt and boxers. Alice could not keep a secret. She would tell everyone about this.

Betsy was another option, but that was even worse. She would probably laugh at me, take the potion and let him keep the necklace to come torment me again. Plus then she would know everything too, and possibly suspect me of doing something inappropriate. My hands clenched into fists. Nothing I could do. None of the campers would help me either. They all hated me.

Oscar strode out of the closet so he could read the label I put on the bottle. It had a long neck for grip, and a specifically designed lip to it so that it only released a single drop at a time. My eyes caught the label as I got up from the bed. A potion that I had even labeled the dosage information of due to its common use. It was just something that one used to help sleep at night. I breathed a slight sigh of relief, while he stared at it for a few seconds.

"This is just sleep medicine that my Dad would use whenever he caught a cold. How come this potion does stuff that normal medicine can do?" He complained, returning the potion to its former place.

"It's the other way around, dummy. Modern medicine does what potions have done for centuries, you just don't need magic to make medicine."

I was glad he'd returned the potion, but now he had turned around to start going through my wardrobe. Not that I cared that much. It was just the same dress and the very rare set of casual clothes. I mostly just wore briefs too, so there wasn't anything spectacular in there. It was still annoying me to no end that he was in my cabin, though.

"Are you about done?" I quipped.

He shrugged. That one gesture was enough to make my blood boil again. This was becoming normal for him and I hated it. The longer he was here, the more I had to worry about. The more trouble he could get into. More importantly, the trouble that I could get into. He seemed to be losing interest though. After looking through the potions a bit more, he turned to me, as if pondering something. It made me suspicious. What gears were turning inside of his pachyderm head? He was scheming, I knew it. However just as soon as he started going through my stuff, he stopped. He meandered back out into my room. Oscar struck me as somewhat bored now.

He soon yawned, and walked over to the bed again. He grabbed his pajamas and put them on, then walked out. I had no idea what he had done any of this for, but when I heard my front door slam, all I could think of was how many physical locks I was going to install once I ordered them in the mail. I wasn't going to let him in here again. Whatever he was scheming though, I'd be ready next time. There was no way he was going to pull another one over on me. The moment I got back from my counsellor duties, I wasn't leaving this cabin. He wasn't getting in here again.


	3. Oscar's Overwhelmed Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar finally decides to take things a too far, and takes advantage of Susie's situation.

I couldn't believe that Susie hadn't actually tried punching me the second she found me in her house. Maybe she was afraid to, after the time we wrestled? I really had no idea why she'd basically allowed me to get away with it. Hedgehog had told me she wouldn't get the other witches involved about the necklace, but she hadn't told me that Susie would refuse to get me in trouble over other stuff. The Susie I was used to would've locked me in a cabin in the swamp until my toes were moldy. Now, she was way less dangerous.

A smile crept across my face as I walked back to my cabin. I totally had to prank her hardcore, now. This had been a pretty good start, but I'd really only been getting started. Making her mad was actually sort of fun, since there wasn't the threat of being turned into a toad or something. With this recent trip into her cabin, I knew she wasn't going to do anything. The cat had no claws anymore. 

With a mischevious grin on my face, I thought about what other places on the island were restricted by Susie's magic. There was the magic storage shed, the ice cream pantry, her actual cabin... all of them sounded pretty tempting. I decided I would go first to the storage shed. I had never been in there, since only the monsters and the witches had permission. Before anyone could tell me otherwise, I strode over to the small outdoor shack and peeked inside. Within were lots of gardening suplies, plenty of decorations for holidays, lawncare equipment... nothing interesting really. I stepped inside, latching the door behind me. I clicked the light on before investigating further.

I began to dig through what looked to me like a set of drawers for tools and equipment. Inside were plenty of screwdrivers, hedge trimmer sharpeners, wrenches and more. Not what I was looking for. Moving on to the second drawer, I paused in my search. Within were many corked bottles with vague descriptions labeling them. One was labeled 'Grass-Grow', while another had 'Sandination'. By their labels I could mostly tell what they did, since everything else in here was based on lawn chores.

I continued to comb through the drawer, eventually finding a bottle that had a tag on its neck labelling it as 'Horn Growth Medicine'. This might be what I was looking for. Flipping the tag over, I could see that it was meant for monsters and the unicorns in the stables. There was a warning to never give it to the campers that didn't already have horns. With a big smile, I shut the drawer. I had a perfect idea now.

* * *

Returning to my cabin had been the best part of last night. Not that it was much to talk about, with the entire day having been a complete nightmare. Chores had consumed most of the day, then there'd been the Oscar incident to set me back, and of course that put me behind on my evening chores. By the time I'd arrived back at my cabin, nothing was on my mind but going to bed. I'd gotten a quick shower and gone straight to sleep without a second thought, too tired to care about anything else.

My dreams were interrupted as I tried to adjust my pillow. My arm was stuck out to my side, a sharp resistance on my wrist. My eyes snapped open to see that my wrists were tied tightly with some sort of string or cord. I tried sitting my head up, but a sharp resistance stopped that as well. I looked up to see... a set of horns, the same color as my hair, protruding from my forehead. Ram's horns, like a goat, just dyed a bubblegum pink to match the rest of my head. Just like my wrists, they were tied tightly to the bedposts.

I gave a sharp tug at each of my bonds. My wrists were stuck splayed out to my sides, and my head was stuck on my pile of pillows. Since when had I had them? Not since last night certainly. It wasn't until I looked around did I spot the whole reason for all of this. A certain elephant sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed, smiling smugly.

"Morning Susie." He said, his voice the same as if he had met me at breakfast.

His face told a different story though. Smug satisfaction was painted all over his face, from the devious grin on his face to the way he had his arms crossed. He was leaning back in the chair, chin tilted slightly up at me. I gave an angry growl, convinced that this would actually be the day I'd have to beat him senseless.

"Oscar if you untie me now I'll keep it to punching you three times directly in the trunk. If you don't, I think I'll be sending your trunk back home to your parents in a box." I grated, eyes wide with anger.

For a second I saw him falter, not expecting that level aggression. He was severely underestimating the staggering amount of fury I was experiencing right at that moment. Not that a kid like him would really understand this sort of anger. It was indignance and frustration fueling the fire I felt in my veins, and I was ready to beat him to a pulp the moment he let me go. However... after a moment, he shook his head.

"Nah... I think you can get out an your own. You are the best witch after all. Besides, you're always complaining about not getting enough sleep..." He grumbled under his breath. "... even though you nap literally all the time."

I snorted angrily, trying to think of a way out of this. He was immune to my magic at the moment. The same applied to the objects he interacted with. Unfortunately that covered the string as well, meaning that I couldn't just wiggle my fingers a bit and whisper for them to release me. It was also the reason I couldn't have just poofed him into his undergarments as revenge for taking my necklace.

I tugged on the rope with my left arm again, feeling a tiny bit of give. If I could just pull steadily, I could get it out. I began to do that as I started to talk to him again. I had to keep him focused on chatting so he didn't notice and dash off before I could slug him upside his pachyderm nose.

"What in Merlin's name gave you the idea to pull this huh? Just because I was tired and forgot the physical locks on my doors or what?" I hissed.

He yawned as he replied to me. "I found some horn-growing stuff in the storage shed... and yeah you totally forgot your door locks, haha!"

The chuckle he gave me was enough to make me want to leap out of bed and choke him. I kept it cool though, taking my time working my wrist out of the loop. The knots he had tied were bizarre. Effective, but clearly not very experienced. Otherwise I could actually be stuck all morning in bed. This wouldn't take but another few seconds though.

To keep things consistent, I began to work my other wrist free just as the other was slipping out. I'd pull them both out at once. Oscar seemed to be pretty tired but also was having the time of his life, giggling and talking to himself.

"Yeah, and then I put that horn stuff in your shampoo, so whenever you took a shower, you'd totally make yourself grow some. Then once you went to bed I came out from under your bed and tied you up! Pretty good prank huh? Hedgehog'd totally be proud of me."

I rolled my eyes so hard my pupils nearly vanished into my head. He had such a huge ego about this. Of course by what had happened last night, his self-satisfaction was off the charts. It was getting to the point where he was honestly full of himself. With a last sharp tug, I slipped my wrists free, and then moved to reach up to untie my head.

One thing stood in my way however, as the sleeves of my nightgown impaired my ability to reach. The long silk sleeves were still caught in the knot... leaving me actually stuck now. I let out a frustrated growl, not having expected that suddenly yanking them free would cause this. There was actually no way out now.

"Oscar I'm going to kick your face in I swear!" I screamed, flailing my arms inside of my nightgown.

A symphony of boyish giggles rang out from him, only deepening my anger at him. I had never once, in my entire career as a camp counsellor, been this unthinkingly, blisteringly furious. The sound that came out of my throat almost scared me, but I knew it was just the raw emotion that made my voice come out as an almost feral screech.

"What makes you think you can just walk in here and do this you stupid elephant?! Do you think that I'm not gonna stomp your face into the floorboards the second that I get out of this? Is that it, huh!? Well think twice because you deserve everything that I'm gonna do to you whenever I'm free again!"

Oscar covered his ears, his smile fading. The way he spoke was scathing as he shot back at me, yelling now.

"Shut up, Susie! You did mean things like this to me literally every few days. Unless I gotta remind you about just a few days ago when you tried to cheat at a fair competition? Or all the times you sprayed me with a water gun on a cold morning? Seriously, maybe if you had been nicer then I wouldn't have wanted to do this! You gigantic jerk!"

He got up and walked over to me, jamming his index finger at me. He was clearly getting emotional about this, but not just out of anger. There was something else in there as I watched, dazed by this outburst, as he continued.

"You don't care about me unless I'm in danger! You even sent me into the swamp basically to get eaten the first time! I could've gotten gobbled up by some bog monster Susie! I can't believe you ever even got a job working with kids whenever you hate them so much. What even makes you want to keep running the camp?!"

I blanched. The loose nerves that had been fraying in my mind just got hammered down back into place, and then some. I hadn't seen this coming. Where was this even coming from? This felt like it was out of nowhere, but it completely smothered my anger in a new emotion. Frustration. He didn't understand me or what I had to go through, to really keep this whole place running. All the things involved, and the occassional moment it was all worth it. He wasn't going to listen to me because, to him, I was just a huge jerk.

Before I could shout back, I realized I hadn't been struggling. In my earlier anger I had undone the topmost button of my nightgown. Inspecting my situation, there was actually a way out of this. But it wasn't... really an option. Not whenever Oscar was there. If I could get him to leave, or get him to untie me, I could end this without having to resort to taking my nightgown off to free my hands. I wasn't wearing anything beneath it except a pair of underwear.

What a completely grand mess I'd gotten myself into with this. I had no choice... even if I had to bite my own tongue off to actually get this to work, I'd have to grit and bear it. I let out a long sigh, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay Oscar... fine! I'll be nice to you from now on! Just untie me. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, and that sometimes I put you in danger. I shouldn't have done that, it's not... it's not charming! I get it now. It took you actually tying me up to get it."

I would have hung my head to demonstrate just how much I was ceding to him, but obviously that wasn't an option. Instead I just rested my head back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. I heard Oscar's hand fall back to his side. Glancing over towards him, I could see that his expression was actually suprised. A smile returned to his face. I could see him look away briefly, then look back at me. His voice had softened, back to its usual cadence.

"Really? Like, you'll be nice to me?"

I nodded as much as I could, taking another deep breath. Just getting him to untie me was the goal right now. I replied back, but didn't look him in the face.

"Yeah... I will be. Just untie me alright?"

A long silence ensued. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and he looked over me. My situation was pretty pathetic, as I was effectively helpless at the current moment, not being able to get free without exposing myself. Something that was out of the question. I saw his eyes linger on the unclasped button at the very top of my gown, before he looked up to my face.

"It'd be nicer if you could actually... get yourself out, I think. You can right? That'd be nice." He said in a completely calm, almost sweet tone.

I blinked up at him. My eyes locked with his, struggling to understand his game. What was he getting at? There was no way he was being serious... right? Oscar wasn't the type of person to be that needlessly mean to me when I'd just surrendered. I'd even told him I would be nice. I absolutely never promised anything like that.

"O-Oscar I think that maybe, you misheard me. I need you to untie me." I repeated, looking around the room.

My nerves began to freeze in place as I saw him tap his chin with a finger, as if he was deep in thought. The pachyderm then shook his head, still smiling in a smug, victorious way. He was totally calm, but I could tell that underneath it he was giddy with how much fun he was having with this.

"Nah. I feel like I deserve to watch you get yourself out. Like I always do whenever you mess up my day and stuff. I think that'd be nice, and you said you'd be nice from now on. That's fair."

Slowly, the realization of what was going on sank in. He wasn't going to help or be nice to me this time. This was partially the comeuppance that had been coming for a while, with the other side being him clearly having fun. It was hard to tell what sort of fun, though. My mind flicked back just a brief moment to us wrestling on his cabin floor. The couple of seconds we had sat there, laying on each other. The feeling of his...

I hadn't been flustered in well over a decade. Longer than this elephant boy had even been alive. A unique emotion to me, that he was familiar with. Mostly because of my own pestering, too. Here he was returning it to me, first back then wrestling my wand off of me, and now this... forcing me to show him myself in nothing but my underwear for his own idea of being fair. Not to say it wasn't fair... it was, given the amount of times I'd humiliated him in front of his friends. However this didn't feel like teasing or a prank at the end of the day. This felt personal.

I looked away from him once again. So there were no options, really. Betsy and Alice wouldn't hear me if I yelled for them, at least not well into the morning. If I waited any longer, I'd have chores that I would have to struggle to catch up with. My face turned a shade of a shade of lemonade pink under my fur, realizing that it really wasn't a situation I could worm my way out of. He was holding me to this. He wanted this badly.

Slowly, I began to unbutton my gown. I could see Oscar's eyes watcheach of them pop free as I went along. His breathing slowed, pupils widening at the sight of it. My face went from light pink to a pastel. There was really no shame in what he was doing in his mind, because he felt justified. He'd made it pretty clear by that point what this was about. Soon I felt my fingers unclasp the last one, leaving a line of clear sight to my furry chest for him.

I knew better than to ask him to look away. It'd only deepen his satisfaction by this point, and make this even more humiliating for me. My eyes diverted from him as I pulled the gown up over my head, slipping fully out of it. I saw him begin to blush as well, seeing my bare breasts out in the open air. The look of clear fascination was written all over him. Even without looking, I could hear his breathing hitch.

Just as I was about to get up, he reached towards me. A warm, smooth palm cupped my left nipple, finger sliding along the slope of my chest, weighing my bosom with his hand. My blood turned to ice in my veins. My blush vanished, the boy crossing all the remaining boundaries in one leap. He kept going, softly squeezing at it with an innocent expression. He let out a shaky exhale, a simplistic bliss written across his face. I could already feel my areola tightening up, puckering and stiffening at the stimulation.

My mind went totally blank. I was almost unable to process what was happening. He'd just... acted without any sort of consideration for what he was doing. It was like he was totally unable to control himself. After a few seconds of sitting there in stunned silence, my mind finally restarted. I shifted away from him quickly, moving to the edge of my bed. I felt his fingers fall reluctantly away from my chest, the tip of his index being the last to part.

I stood up and silently strode to the bathroom, knowing I had a clean uniform in there from last night. I moved as fast as I could without running. I felt his eyes on me the entire time, until I finally shut the door and locked it tightly with the physical deadbolt. My body was on autopilot as I turned on the shower on to the coldest setting and stepped it. I gasped loudly for air, shocking myself into thinking properly again.

What had just happened, was beyond the realm of unacceptable. It wasn't just forbidden by the camp rules, or by social rules. I felt... violated. For the first time in my life, I'd felt a sense of intimacy that I didn't like. Much different from friendship. I felt embarrassed that I'd even let that happen. That I hadn't even done anything to punish him, either. I should have hit him, or at least reacted. Instead, it was like everything had happened in a blur. My body had fallen back to reacting completely on instinct

I heard the front door shut just as I could fully feel my toes again. I slammed the shower to the hottest setting, realizing I was standing in the shower in my underwear. I grit my teeth and sat down, gripping my wet hair. What was happening to me? How could this have happened?! I just let him... I had every option to stop him! Why wasn't I upset right now? I felt like I didn't have control. That he'd taken my all my options away, and made me feel real humiliation. Powerless, whenever I was supposed to be the one in control.

I curled my head into my knees, squeezing my eyes shut as the hot water hit my back. What was I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated.  
> That means if you don't give me feedback the next one will take longer.


End file.
